Open Waters
by junkpuppetj
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Olivia Winslet were brought together as children by unfortunate events. This is their story. OC, Please review? COMPLETE
1. Open Waters

_Title: Open Waters_

Rated: NC-17

Disclaimer: This story is a complete work of fiction which means no harm towards Disney, the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean', or the characters/actors mentioned within. I am making no profit from this piece and it is purely for my benefit and the love of writing. 'Open Waters' contains strong language and sexual reference along with disturbing situations and explicit sexual acts. Please read this piece at your own digression.

Summary: Jack Sparrow and Olivia Winslet were brought together by unfortunate events in their childhood - making them dear friends until the day he decided to leave their ruined town and pursue the life of a pirate. It's been ten years and Jack comes back to the place he once called home - finding it in even worse shape then when he left. Fate and an old friends wedding bring Jack and Olivia back together but are they truly meant to be? And if they are - will Jack allow his heart make judgment instead of his pride? Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young woman stumbled through the sand quickly, holding a small bundle close to her chest as she moved. Heavy ocean winds whipped her long black hair around her face violently - moonlight catching the shine of tears on her wind chapped cheeks.

Tortuga was just over the massive sand dunes.

The town was nearly empty - just a few sleeping drunkards and wandering chickens in the streets. She picked up her pace and went to the first make-shift house she could find - pleased to see the lanterns went unlit inside the small abode. The last thing she needed was to be caught mid act.

"Now you take care of yourself, little one. I hope you always know that your mum loved you dearly and just wanted a better life for you.." The woman whispered, kissing the small bundle lightly as a sob escaped her, placing the newborn on the doorstep of the small home. Without another look she ran back towards the shore where the baby's father, a captain of a fleet of pirate ships waited at the helm of a massive ship.

After a moment the front door opened and a woman in her early thirties stood at the threshold - looking out towards the ocean and then down at her feet. "John! Come quick.." She cried,lifting the baby quickly and bringing it inside the house. "John!"

Her husband appeared at bedroom door quickly, "Is everythin' alright? What do you have there?" He asked, moving across the room to her side. Surprised to see a baby with thick black hair and sparkling brown eyes staring up at him from his wifes arms.

"What have you done, Linda?"

"What? John! How could you think such a thing? This baby was left on our door step just moments ago. I heard a noise and went to check and this precious baby was left for us.. our prayers have been answered."

John took the baby from his wife and held it close, smiling at the thought of finally having a child - especially a son. "There was no one in the alley or down towards the docs when you looked?" Linda shook her head no and went to boil some milk for the child. "Then we will take care of him as if he were our own from the start, Linda. What should we call him?"

"Jack, after your father."

John smiled down at the baby, "Little Jack Sparrow.."

~

"Is this the infamous Jack Sparrow? I've heard a lot about you, Mr." Linda looked up as her neighbor and good friend, Annabelle Winslet stepped into the living area of the Sparrow home with a baby of her own in her arms. "Anna! When did you have her? She's beautiful!" Linda cried, leaping from her chair to go see the baby. "This is Olivia. With your newest arrival I thought I'd give you and Jack sometime to get to know each other before I introduced her. She's only a week old."

Linda took Olivia into her arms quickly; she was a beautiful baby with honey blond hair and eyes like the ocean. "Oh, Anna - she's a vision of her mother." Anna thanked her for the compliment. "How about Jack? Have you taken him to see Dr. Mooreworth yet? Is he okay?"

"Yes, we took him that morning to see the doctor and Mr. Mooreworth said he's as healthy as an ox and nearly six months. I don't know much of babies but he seems to be a joy - always laughing and happy."

Annabelle smiled at the thought and picked Jack up - wishing that her darling Olivia was big enough to play with. All she did was sleep and eat but soon that would all change. "I think you and my Olivia are going to be dear, dear friends.. you'll grow up together and maybe even marry one day!" She squealed happily, "Could you imagine it, Linda? Our children to be wed one day." Linda laughed at the thought, "That would be a blessing, wouldn't it? I think we have many years before we can be looking forward to that, though."

~

_Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and pillage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"_

Ten Years Later

"Jack! Sit down at the table your father will be in from the docs any moment." Mrs. Sparrow called from the washroom - narrowing her eyes once she saw Jack stick out his tongue and continue dancing around the table - holding Olivia's hand as they circled the small kitchen - singing at the top of their lungs.

_Drink up me 'earties! Yo ho!"_

The back door slammed shut loudly - causing Olivia to fall into her seat as if she had been struck. Jack followed suit quickly and bowed his head for grace - peeking through his folded hands at Olivia who dared not open her eyes. He mumbled a few words of prayer and lifted his head - watching Olivia's lips as he always did when she finished her prayer.

_"Keep Jack safe. Amen."_

"I heard you bloody kids in here with your pirate song. You have no idea what you speak of when you speak of pirates." John Sparrow growled, standing at the washroom door. "It was pirates that came into this humble town and took your parents lives, Olivia. Pirates killed our livestock and burned our crops those five years ago. How dare you speak of pirates in this house!"

Olivia looked up at Mr. Sparrow, saddened at the mention of her mother and father. They had been killed five years ago in the attack of Tortuga - leaving the once peaceful villa in near ruins. God fearing men now nothing but thieves and drunkards. The Sparrow family had taken Olivia in when she was orphaned and there was no extra money to buy a boat nd leave this dreadful island.

"John, that's enough.." Mrs. Sparrow whispered, frowning at the thought of poor Annabelle. Her daughter had grown into a lovely young woman and it was tragic that she couldn't see her now. "I bring you swags into my home and this is how you repay? Wanting to become blood thirsty pirates!"

John Sparrow's voice boomed through the small kitchen, causing Olivia to shake and keep her eyes on her plate. Unfortunate for Jack, he didn't have that kind of control, and leaned back in his chair with a sly grin on his face.

"Jack - to your chambers!"

John Sparrow had turned cold and angry after the attack on his town. He hadn't been the same after watching most of the townsmen murdered - his friends killed in cold blood. There was zero tolerance for pirates in his home.

Jack looked up at John seriously, pleading silently to spare him but there was no use. He knew better then to disobey the keeper of the house. "Aye aye." Jack said with a laugh - pushing himself up from the table and towards his room without supper that night. "Olivia - when you've finished help Linda clean this mess and then go to your chamber for the rest of the night as well. You know better then to talk of pirates in this house, I will break you children from that one day, mark my words."

~

Later that night Olivia pushed herself through the worn bedroom door and looked up at Jack, who slept on the top bunk bed. The moonlight shone down through the small window - illuminating his face in soft blue.

"I brought you two rolls and a piece of ham, Jack.." She whispered, holding the few scraps of food in a cloth as she brought them across the room and gave them to her friend. She couldn't count the many nights that Jack was sent to bed with nothing to eat - mostly for talking about things that Mr. Sparrow didn't approve of.

"He's not my father." Jack muttered under his breath - almost reading her very thoughts as he thanked her and took the food, devouring it quickly. "My father is a pirate..." He continued, mostly to himself. John Sparrow was a good man - he knew that - but Jack couldn't help what he felt inside - he had the blood of a pirate pumping through his veins. "Try to over look Mr. Sparrow, Jack. He means well.. he takes care of us when he's not really obligated to. We should try and not speak of pirates around him anymore.." Olivia murmured, crawling into her own bed.

Jack sighed at the thought and turned his attention back to the small window. Somewhere out there his father was on a ship searching for treasure beyond their wildest dreams.

~

Eight Years Later

"Suppers on the table Jac..."

Jack looked up from his duffle quickly, sighing to himself as Olivia stood at the door of the small, unkempt room. "Sod off, love. I'm busy.." He muttered under his breath, giving her a once over before returning to the task at hand. She had blossomed into a lovely young woman - not voluptuous like the women in town with their tight corsets and large breasts but lovely none the less. Long golden brown hair fell down in perfect curls - framing a perfect face and two sparkling sapphire eyes. He gaped at her for another moment and was back to packing his bag.

"...and not hungry."

"You're always hungry. Where are you going at this hour?"

Olivia had crossed the room before he realized and was standing over him as he gathered what few articles he owned. Another sigh escaped him, idly wondering why he had ever let this girl become so close to him. She wasn't going to understand his reasons for leaving - no matter how hard he tried to explain.

"Listen to me, Liv. I'm packing up my things here because once night falls on this vile island I'm high-jacking a ship and sailing to the ends of the world. Just like my father."

The surprise in those oceaned orbs startled him - he hadn't expected to get a look quite that heart breaking in return. "John Sparrow took you in from the cold and raised you as if you were his own! He did the same for me - we owe him everything! How dare you turn your back on the people who saved your life?"

The hurt in her voice killed him inside but he was a man now - a pirate - and couldn't let her see the despair in his eyes. She would never understand his desperate need for the open ocean, treasures she could never dream of, a life out of the watchful eye of John Sparrow. He needed his freedom.

"When will you return, Jack?" Olivia's voice was full of grief because deep down she knew his answer wasn't going to be one she wanted to hear. "Jack?"

A long silence passed between them.

"I won't be back."

Olivia suddenly came to life. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends! I thought..." A sob escaped her, causing Jack's hands to stop gathering his items and their eyes to finally meet. In all their years together he had never once seen her cry. "You said we'd be together."

Jack jerked his duffle from the bed quickly and turned to Olivia, glaring at her as they stood dangerously close to one another. He couldn't bare to see the tears fall from her eyes. "I know what I said!" His voice was loud, carrying through the house - startling Mrs. Sparrow from her dinner tasks. "We just.. can't now.. pirates don't take their friends onto ships nor to treasure hunts, Olivia! Especially when their only friend is a bloody woman!" Their eyes were locked on one another now. "What did you think, Olivia? That I was going to be a bloody shopkeep in this dreadful town? Marry you! Have ten little Jack Jr's running around? I'm a pirate! My only love is the ocean!"

"Good riddance, Jack Sparrow.." Olivia muttered through gritted teeth. With that said she turned from the room only to have her arm grasped in haste, her frail body spun back into the argument at hand and into Jack's arms. For two long he had tip toed around this issue - being expected to marry young like all the men in town and start a family. That wasn't him and although he loved Olivia more than anything in his existence he couldn't bring himself to follow suit like all the other slack-jawed mongrals in Tortuga.

"Unhand me. We haven't anything else to speak of."

Jack searched for the right words to say - the compassion to hold his tongue and the strength to not ruin his friendship with the only person who had ever befriended him. Olivia's gaze never fell as she softened, letting her guard down once she heard her mother stirring in the kitchen. She didn't want to worry her and fighting with Jack wasn't how she wanted to spend her last night with him. His strong grasp on her arm loosened but he didn't move away - never blinking as his mouth moved closer to hers.

"I'm sorry, Liv."

This was wrong. Everything about this moment was wrong but he had already made her angry so why not see just how far he could push it? That was a specialty of his, after all. Once he felt her soft lips graze his own a quiet moan escaped him. She was saying something - whispering so quietly he barely heard, or cared.

"I need you, Jack. You're all I have."

Her tongue brushed against his closed mouth - causing it to open in anticipation. Olivia's lips tasted of sweet honey from the rolls Mrs. Sparrow was baking; warm and inviting; he couldn't help himself but to dip his head down and taste something so forbidden - off limits to every sailor in Tortuga. Olivia had never opened up to him this way - pressing her body against his in a sad attempt to keep him there. Olivia pulled him closer to the bed - never breaking their kiss as he found his footing and inched her down to the mattress. He wanted her - almost - as much as he wanted Davy Jone's Chest. Jack had pulled away quickly - leaving her gasping for air as they exchanged a look - his of despair and hers of confusion. Sometimes your hearts desire wasn't always the right decision in life but he wanted that chest.

"I'm so sorry..." His own words cracked with anguish as several different thoughts swarmed his head. A part of him wanted to throw her onto the small bed and have his way with her - over and over again until they both died from exhaustion. The other part just wanted her to stop crying. "It's to dangerous in open waters - even for you and I can't risk your life that way. I want you to be safe."

"..but Jack.."

Her voice was but a distant breath now as he remembered the night he left the only people he had ever known. He had kissed Mrs. Sparrow goodbye on the cheek as she cried with Olivia and passed John Sparrow at the docs without so much as a nod. The last words Olivia had spoke to him still hung heavy in his heart like the thick ocean air;

_"..but Jack.. I love you.."_

~

Ten Years Later

"Captain, we be approachin' land, orders?"

Jack kept his back to Mr. Gibbs as he wiped at his eyes, looking away from the endless black waters below the Black Pearl. He coughed and cleared his throat - trying desperately to hide his emotions in the darkness of the Caribbean.

"Orders, right... um, do whatever it is that you.. do, Gibbs. I'll be in my chambers and I'm not to be disturbed." He muttered quickly, pushing past the half-drunk man he stumbled into the Captain's den. "Aye, Captain! You heard the orders you bunch of skally-wags! Get yourselves to the decks before I throw ye to the sharks!"

Jack closed the door quietly and sighed. It had been nearly ten years to the day that he left Tortuga yet fate had brought him back one last time. Someone on that island had information on Davy Jone's and he wasn't leaving until he got it.

~

"She's probably moved on from this place, Jack.." Gibb's assured as Jack wandered through the town slowly - idly hoping he could pop in, get his information and leave without running into a one Ms. Olivia Winslet. "I hope so, for her sake.." He wanted to see her - there was no denying that but a part of him knew she didn't feel the same way. "Let's just find the man who knows where Jone's is and get out of here." 

Jack stormed into the bar quickly and threw a small shillings pouch down on an empty table - gathering everyone's attention. Tortuga had been bad ten years ago but now it seemed a hundred times worse. "I'll give any man this pouch of shillings if he can tell me where to find The Flying Dutchman!" He yelled, marveling at the quietness that took over the bar. No man in his right mind went hunting down Davy Jones - except for the infamous; "Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, now who will take me up on my bargain?"

The men all exchanged a look before bursting into deep hearty laughter. "You're as crazy as you were ten years ago, Jack!" The bar keep assured, slapping his hand down on a table as he tried to quit laughing. "You left a good woman to venture pirating and still have nothing to show!" The men's laughter grew into a roar - causing Jack to narrow his eyes.

"Beg ya pardon, mate but did you not hear I am the captain of The Black Pearl?"

No one seemed to care - they continued to mock him and laugh. Apparently there was no one in this bar that could give him what he wanted. "Let's go Gibb's, these men be pickled.." Jack muttered, pushing his way back to the exit of the small, cramped room. They stepped out into the streets, sighing from the rain that had blown in - soaking everything in its path.

"I hate you, Daniel! You are the most vile - disgusting man in all of Torguta!"

Jack turned his head quickly and spotted a frail young woman standing in the rain with her tattered cream colored dress clinging to her in the least unfashionable way. She was yelling obscenities at a man who looked rather drunk and Jack was to far away to do anything when the man reach his hand and slapped the girl hard across the face.

"You can't strike a woman that way!" Gibb's declared, making his way over to the man and ready to fight. He was a pirate - no mistaking that - but to place an angered hand on a woman was wrong and he wouldn't stand for it. Jack seemed frozen in fear or confusion as he stared at the girl - the moonlight illuminating her face. Of all people, he thought, telling his legs to move as he made his way towards her. The girl remained on her knees, trying hard to keep her emotion to herself as she wiped the mud from her face and looked up at Jack - who had his hand extended to help her to her feet.

Their eyes met and the girl hesitated to take his hand but then allowed him to help her up quickly. "Thank.. thank you, sir.." She muttered, keeping her eyes down. The gentlemen looked so familiar and a part of her, the part that felt cold and numb all the time, knew who he was but she didn't want to believe or accept it. Jack touched her red cheek softly - causing her head to lift and their eyes to lock again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing - Olivia Winslet - the once lively, beautiful girl he had known now looked beaten and tired. Her left eye was swollen, her bottom lip was scraped and her cheek was red from the latest assault. "Olivia, what's happened to you?" He asked, his voice quiet with emotion. If this sorry excuse for a man had caused all of these hardships to her he was going to kill him. "Life," She stated - matter of fact - "Life happened, Jack.. now please, I don't have anything to offer you for your help so please, just go.."

Olivia pulled herself away from Jack. The rain had caused her hair to fall limp and cling to her shoulders and her eyes, once so full of life were blank and dim. "Olivia please I never meant for anythin' like this to happen to you.. let me help you.." She laughed at the thought. There was no help for her anymore. Jack had left all those years ago and she had married the first man that showed an interest in her - Daniel Mooreworth - a poor excuse for a man whose only hopes in life were loose women and cheap booze. He didn't stay home long enough for them to try and have children - he always seemed to fulfill those needs while he was out on the town anyway. After Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow had passed Olivia had nowhere else to turn and her life became more miserable every passing moment. "If you want to help then just leave and never return.. seeing you now is heart breaking.. it reminds me to much of things I've tried so hard to forget.."

"Olivia, look at you! How could you let someone hurt you like this? You must come with me, on my ship - I'll take you away from here. I know some people in Port Royal that will help you." Jack continued, he couldn't believe how much she had changed in ten years, she looked pitiful and he blamed himself. Without thinking Jack reach out and grabbed Olivia's hand in his. "Liv, I've missed you.."

"You are incapable of missing anyone, Jack Sparrow - having feelings of love or compassion towards any living creature but yourself! Good day to you, Mr. Sparrow. I pray our paths never cross again."

It was Jack's turn to be shocked and expressionless.

"Fine. If that's your wish but remember - it's Captain Jack Sparrow to you!"

Olivia turned towards her home and Jack turned back towards the town. "Let's go, Gibb's! I need a strong drink and what I came here for and then we are leaving first thing in the morning!" Gibb's punched Daniel one last time and hurried off with Jack - disappearing into the crowd as Olivia slammed her door shut - leaving her husband passed out on the steps.

~

That morning..

"Any of ye men be a doctor!"

Jack jerked his head from the table quickly and looked around - a young man had burst through the door of the bar he had slept in last night yelling for a doctors help. A few of the less drunkards woke up and tried to calm the boy down with no prevail. "Mooreworth's boy has nearly beat his wife to death in town... please, come quick I don't know if she's going to make it.."

"That son of a bitch."

"They should have took him to the gallows the last time he tried such a thing! He's three times her size!"

Jack watched the men gather their things and make way towards the town - grabbing Gibbs and dragging him along, silently praying that Olivia was alright. Once they were in the streets he saw her, lying lifeless in the opening of an alley. Jack took off towards her and fell to his knees, running a hand through her hair. She looked worse then when he had left her last night - obviously Daniel had woken from his beating and took his aggression out on her. "Olivia, I shouldn't have left you last night." He whispered, moving an idle finger over her bruised lips. "I'm sorry for everything, love. I should have took you with me... none of this would ever of happened. I just thought you'd be safer here then with me..."

"Jack?"

Olivia stirred slightly, she wasn't dead after all but she looked like hell. "They've caught Daniel at the shores trying to high-jack a ship and flee but he's headed to the gallows now, Ms. Winslet. You'll not have to worry about him anymore." One of the men assured, glancing over at Jack. "Jack, would you take me to this Port Royal that you speak of? I've heard it is nothing like Tortuga."

"Of course, love. Anything you want." Jack whispered, leaning down to place a small kiss on her forehead. "We'll take you to see the medic and then be on our way." Olivia smiled up at him. She had waited for so long for Jack to come back to her and as soon as she'd given up hope there he was.

"Thank you, Captian."


	2. Chance Meetings

Three Days Later

Elizabeth Swann danced around the large room happily - holding a beautiful white wedding dress in her arms as she spun around the bed and fell backwards on the plush sheets. Within days she was to wed William Turner - her soul mate and nothing could bring her spirits down. The dress had been a present from the Queen - a lovely silk corset with sparkling sequences and lace trimming. It was going to be the best day of her life.

A knock on the door surprised her, causing her to leap from the bed and hang the dress back in the closet. "Come in," She stated - watching as the bedroom door crept open slowly and Will peeked his head into the room. "Good morning, Elizabeth." He said with a smile, taking a moment to bask in her beauty before handing her a fistful of freshly picked flowers in an array of colors. "Oh Will, there beautiful." Elizabeth assured, kissing him deeply before placing his gift into a small empty vase beside her bed.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I saw a ship sailing into Port Royal this morning. It's about thirty minutes away."

"..and?"

"This ship has black sails."

"The Black Pearl."

~

"Guards! Put your weapons down!" Elizabeth demanded, running down the docs as Jack stepped off his ship and opened his arms to her.

"Elizabeth, darling. You're looking positively magnificent these days. How's the old man?" Will was only steps behind Elizabeth, narrowing his eyes at the thought of being someone's 'old man'. "I would be one to talk, Sparrow. You're olden then me and Elizabeth put together." He joked, watching a wave of anger wash over Jack's face before he waved him away and continued towards the shore - turning around only after realizing that his company hadn't stepped foot on land. "Olivia! Don't be rude, dear. Come meet these fine people."

"Olivia?"

He hadn't spoken to her in nearly a day - idly wondering if she had jumped overboard.

"Liv?"

Finally a shy girl wearing tattered clothes peeked her head from behind the helm - making eye contact with Elizabeth then Will. She stepped down the stairs quickly and joined Jack's side - nodding her head in a weak attempt at hello.

"Who is this, Jack? You've brought a date! How lovely."

"Date? What? What on earth gives you that idea and why, may I ask, would I need a date to visit the likes of Port Royal?"

"The wedding! Will and I are to be married at the end of the week." Elizabeth assured, giving Olivia the once over. The poor girl seemed so broken and sad, her hair was a mess and those clothes simply had to go. "Bloody hell boy you aren't going to be married are you? That's a downward spiral." Jack winced as he recieded a hard slap in the arm from Elizabeth. "Well, had I known there was to be a wedding I'd have brought a gift." He continued, looking back towards Olivia who was obviously uncomfortable.

"Let me introduce you to my..." What as she? Hardly a friend anymore. "...my... um, Olivia. Found her in Tortuga a few days ago and seems she needs sanctuary. I told her that I'd drop her off here - you lot would take care of her and I'd be on my way, savvy?" With that, Jack bowed slightly and turned back to his ship - feeling Olivia's eyes bore into his back. She didn't want him to stay - deep inside her very being she hated that man - but she didn't want to be alone in this town just yet.

"Jack! Won't you stay until after the ceremony?" Elizabeth called, having him stop dead in his tracks. He turned around slightly and smiled towards them - opening his arms to the invitation. "You'd have to ask for Olivia's blessings, lass. If she wouldn't mind a pirates company for the next few days."

Elizabeth looked at Olivia, who nodded her head slightly. "Id like for you to stay." She whispered, biting her tongue at the thought of actually wanting Jack Sparrow in her life. "Wonderful! It's settled then Jack - you can stay with Will and Olivia will stay in the Governors house with me and my father." Elizabeth assured happily - clasping her hands together as she ushered Olivia towards the shore and her lovely home.

It was obvious that this poor girl had little in life and by the look of her bruised face and rags for a dress she needed a friend. "Let's go back to my fathers house and we'll run you a nice hot bath then find you a new dress to wear, okay?"

Olivia smiled at Elizabeth's charitable acts and nodded her head, leaving Jack and Will in the distance. "Thank you, Ms. Swann. You're very kind."

~

"I thought you were a pirate, Will. Pirates don't get _married_." Jack assured, sitting with Will in his blacksmith shop as Will sharpened a newly made sword. Will made him no comment until after he was finished and sat the blade down on a table - turning to look at Jack. "I love Elizabeth more than being a pirate. Something's are more important in life then the lust of the open ocean." He assured simply, returning to the task at hand. "You wouldn't know anythin' about that, Jack. Had you ever been in love like this you'd given up everything just to make her happy."

Will's words burned into Jack's thoughts. He was mistaken - Jack had known a love like that once before. Maybe. It all confused him now - he was young and Olivia was beautiful but the sea, the sea was his love. A sigh escaped him as he thought of Olivia sitting on that shore line - completely heart broken as he sailed away from Tortuga.

He would surely burn in hell for hurting that girl.

~

"So, tell me all about you, Olivia. You must be something special for Jack to take the time and bring you here. I've seen Tortuga and the horror's you've had to endure break my heart. It's a good thing he was there that day."

Elizabeth was buried in her closet - searching for something suitable Olivia could wear. The two girls were about the same size - the older just a bit smaller and malnourished.

"It's somewhat of a long story, Ms. Swann."

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

The younger woman smiled and returned to the hunt - pulling out a beautiful deep purple dress. "This one would look lovely on you." She assured, idly asking again about her life in Tortuga. Olivia took in a deep breath and began.

"Jack and I grew up together in Tortuga. His family took me into their home when I was five years old after my parents and several other towns people were murdered by pirates. We became great friends over the years but Jack was in love with adventure and becoming a pirate - even though pirates had ruined our island. His father, Mr. Sparrow, who had also taken Jack in when he was left on their doorstep as an infant disapproved of any talk of pirates but Jack perused that dream anyway and left once he was of age."

Elizabeth was surprised, listening intently as Olivia continued the sad story of her life after Jack left her to become a pirate.

"Mr. Turner and Mr. Sparrow - welcome to the Governor's home. Dinner is being served in the dining area. Ms. Winslet and Ms. Swann are upstairs and will join you there momentarily." One of the many governor's servants assured, guiding them through the large house and towards the diningroom. A feast fit for a king was awaiting them - ham with all the fixings - Jack had never seen so much food.

"Looks delicious." William assured, sitting down at one of the five seats. "Aye, very. Hope those girls make way. I'm starved."

~ 

"Olivia, dear? Jack and Will have arrived."

Elizabeth pecked on the washroom door and allowed herself inside - grinning as Olivia came into view wearing the beautiful dark purple dress with white lace and a white corset. The poor girl looked so uncomfortable - the maids having fixed her up as a proper girl should be; her once messy honey blond hair now fell down her slender shoulders in soft, thick curls and they had applied a bit of make-up that Elizabeth got from France to her wounds, nearly causing them to disappear. She was a vision of loveliness.

"You look simply lovely, Olivia. Is everything okay?"

Olivia made her no comment - just continued to stare into the mirror. What had she let these people do to her? "Olivia? Is everythin' alright? Jack and Will are waiting for us." Elizabeth knelt down in front of her new friend and forced a worried smile, touching her chin to bring their eyes together. "I don't want him to see my this way." She whispered, mostly to herself than anyone. "Who, dear?"

Olivia shook her head as if to say never mind and forced herself from the vanity. "Nothing, it's nothing. Let us go before they get restless and eat all the food." She assured kindly, taking Elizabeth's offered hand as she guided her through the upstairs and to the dinning area of the house.

~

"So what's the story with Olivia? Friend of yours or just another girl to slap you in the morning?"

Jack looked up from the empty white plate slowly, looking over at Will who waited patiently for an answer to his question. There was no mistaking the way Jack looked at Olivia but from knowing him so well it had to be lust instead of love. Jack Sparrow didn't know how to love anything but himself.

"Old friend of mine. Seems I did her a bit of hardship in the past and now I'm trying to make it square between us. Thought she could come to Port Royal and find a nice house to live, a few friends - less thievery and misfortune here."

"Interesting."

"You have no idea."

Jack turned his attention back to the plate, studying his distorted image closely. Elizabeth had insisted that he wash up before dinner - the first hot bath he had in years. His face looked paler, tired eyes showing through without the black coal rimming the lids.

"Olivia, she's an amazing woman - or was. I'm not really sure anymore."

"You're not making any sense, Jack." Not that he'd ever made much sense before but this particular time he was sounding extra crazy. "I don't know how to explain it, Will, just that Olivia was something special to me and I ruined it. There really be no point in thinking about it anymore. You and your bonnie lass will be married by weeks end and I'll be back on my ship and far away from this spit of land."

"Gentlemen." One of the maids stated loudly, glaring at Jack as he removed his elbows from the table and sat back in his chair. "Let me introduce you the lovely Elizabeth Swann and Olivia Winslet. Dinner is served."

Olivia stepped down the stairs carefully in her uncomfortable shoes. The dress she wore covered her feet - making it hard to see if she was missing a step or not but she tried none the less - nearly tripping twice before she made it to the table. Will stood to his feet quickly and pulled out Elizabeth's chair - then Olivia's once he saw that Jack hadn't moved. The girls each bowed slightly and thanked him in a quiet voice - taking their places at the table.

"Olivia, you look... lovely." Jack stated, "...you as well, Elizabeth." Assuring quickly as he closed his gaping mouth and turned his attention towards Ms. Swann. "This meal looks lovely. Everything is lovely. I say we eat and be merry."

"Aye." Will agreed as the cooks began to serve them their meals.

~

"I think Port Royal is going to bring wonderful things you way, Olivia dear."

Olivia stared down at her plate without making Jack a comment, folding her hands in her lap nervously. It was hard trying to look past all the hurt he has caused her - even though he was trying to make amends - she was to stubborn to forgive and forget.

"Olivia, I wish you'd speak with me - what man deserves such cold-heartedness? I'm sorry for the misfortunes I've caused you. I really am... but I was just a young man when I left Tortuga. You cannot blame me for lusting after adventure."

His company sighed deeply - wishing that Will and Elizabeth would return from the kitchen soon. Jack didn't speak of such things when they were around and she had to thank him for that. All she wanted was to forget about what he had done but unfortunately Jack only knew how to fuel the fire - if he could learn to be seen and not heard once in a while perhaps so many people wouldn't despise him. "Please, Jack. This isn't the time nor the place for such talk. If you care about anything then please care not to speak of our past."

Jack sighed in anger - it was hopeless. He had done much worse things in his life and been pardoned from those consequences but this girl, the only girl that had ever made him feel so weak, wouldn't hear of it.

"As you wish, Ms. Winslet." He wasn't one to hold back his feelings. "I just wish you knew how painful all this has been for me as well - do you really think I enjoy the fact that I hurt you all those years ago? You were everything to me and never in all my years have I been able to forget the pain that I caused you. If only you knew how many times I prayed to whatever God would listen to a pirates prayer that you'd be alright and I'd find you..." There was a weakness in his eyes now as they searched hers for any sign of compassion. "I'd take it all back to be able to spare you that day, Liv..." His voice was just a whisper from across the table now.

"Jack, please stop." Olivia whispered back, closing her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Fine! Let this grief be on your head then, Olivia. I can't live with it anymore!"

Anger had taken over his once calm emotion as he threw back his chair and slammed his fists onto the thick table. "I wish I'd never laid eyes on you in that god forsaken town nor helped you! Should have let that sod of a man beat some sense into you!" Jack yelled, causing a few of the maids as well as Will and Elizabeth to return to the dinningroom. "You're a bloody whore of a trollop and I'm sick of beating myself up over something you obviously don't give a damn about!"

Olivia pushed herself up from her chair and narrowed her eyes. "Do us both a favor, Jack Sparrow and leave - you've left me once what does it matter if you leave again? This time I won't beg you to stay nor will I care if the sea swallows you whole! I wish I'd never let eyes upon you!" She screamed, flooding the room with her tears and anguish.

"Jack! Mind your manners - how dare you speak to her like that?"

"Sod off, Elizabeth. I tried hard and plenty to make amends with her but she won't hear of it!" With that said Jack gave Olivia one last hard look - ignoring the pain in her eyes and the tears that fell freely down her cheeks. He growled in anger and turned towards the front door - storming out into the streets.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry to have brought this into your home." Olivia cried, surprised when her friend crossed the room and put a comforting arm around her. "Don't speak of it, Olivia. You are welcome here."

The shuffle of heavy shoes startled Jack - causing him to look over his shoulder and blink in surprise. Surely it was to be Will or even Elizabeth to come and give him a good, stern lashing about speaking to young women in such a way butt to his surprise Olivia was standing at the docs with her eyes glued to his. He sat motionless on the edge with his legs swinging over the water - pale moonlight illuminating his strong features. He had sat there so long his legs were numb and he didn't think it was possible to stand.

"Thought you'd be well on your way by now, Captain."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Come to see me off, then? Thought you'd wish you'd never let eyes on me."

They were the two most stubborn people in all the Caribbean.

"Seems my life would have been a lot less miserable if I'd never let eyes on you, Jack Sparrow, but I supposed it'd had been a bit more drab as well." Jack felt a heavy grief lift from his heart as Olivia sat down beside him on the doc's edge - the beautiful dress Elizabeth had let her borrow nearly swallowing her whole and she looked magnificent but very uncomfortable.

"Crewmen are sleeping sound. Would hate to cause a mutiny over exhaustion so we set sail by day break."

"Oh."

"Then, my dear, you'll have your hearts desire and I'll be out of your life for another ten years. Possibly the sea will swallow me up and you'll never have to worry of me again. Savvy?"

He was trying hard to be nice to her but her words at dinner had stung his pride and his feelings. He wasn't an easily forgiving man but he knew she had every right to say what she had.

"Jack. Don't speak of those things. I would never want anything bad to happen to you."

At least she was telling the truth - Jack had been so many things to her and she couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to him. He was still the one she'd grown up with and she would always care for him no matter what their relationship was. Even when she hated him she loved him.

"I don't hate you, Jack." Olivia continued, whispering mostly to herself as Jack leaned towards her as if he couldn't hear what she was saying. "You've got a strange way of showing that, you know." He muttered, touching her chin softly with his fingertips - causing her to raise her eyes and meet his. "After you left I was so empty inside. I would have given anything to make you want me the way I wanted you. But... your heart belonged to the Sea."

"I've thought about you so much since our last time together. I think the night I left Tortuga my heart broke into two halfs. Perhaps one belongs to the sea but the other... it was always yours Olivia. It will always be yours."

"Jack..."

"The women that I've had... every one has had your face... every girl I've seen in all the islands The Black Pearl has sailed to has had your... beautiful face... and that kiss we shared the night I left Tortuga still burns on my lips."

Jack's voice grew deeper as he looked over at her beautiful face - watching her tongue dart across her bottom lip and then the top. A million thoughts flooded Olivia's mind as Jack continued his invasion of her personal space - he placed one hand by her side, moving in closer to breathe in her scent. This girl, everything about her was magnificent and he wanted her - more than anything in the seven seas.

"More than Jone's Chest." He croaked just as their lips touched in a small attempt at a kiss - so quick neither knew if it had happened when Jack jerked his head back -realizing what he just said. The truth in those words scared the hell out of him. "What?" Olivia asked, breathlessly - slightly dazed from whatever had just happened between them. "Jack? What did you say?"

"I..., nothing! I shouldn't be invading your honor this way, Olivia. I'm a... terrible person for taking advantage of you like this. It's been a long trip from Tortuga and..."

Jack stood up on shaky legs, holding onto the edge of the docs for leverage as he tried to pull his self together. He had been rambling for a near minute before he helped Olivia to her feet.

"Come now we should be getting you back to the Governors house - you'll catch a death of a cold out here." He continued nervously - his once calm persona quickly changing into that of a mad mans. "Elizabeth has probably fixed a guest room up nicely for you. Lovely girl she is - I knew she'd take care of you."

"Jack? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine love."

She took his offered hand as he guided her back to the Governors house in silence.

~

"This is all to much, Elizabeth. I'm not used to... this." Olivia stated - marveling at the large, beautiful guest room. The bed was bigger then the house she and Jack once shared. "Don't be silly, dear. Now, did you get things settled with Jack? Are you both back on speaking terms, I hope?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at the thought as a look of confusion consumed her. "I think so. I met him at the docs and we talked. He said some sweet things to me and I swear it felt like we kissed... but, I don't remember kissing him. Then before I realized he was ranting about something or another and I was back here. It's as if something spooked him."

Elizabeth shrugged having realized the first time she met Captain Jack Sparrow that he was somewhat odd. "Try not to look so closely into his actions. Jack's a good man." She assured quietly. "Now, get some rest because tomorrow I plan on taking you to town and showing you around Port Royal."

Olivia nodded.

"Elizabeth, before you go I want to say that I'm sorry for this evening at dinner. It was a lovely meal and should have been in good cheer towards you're marriage to Will. I feel as though I ruined it with the argument Jack and I had."

"It's quite alright. I understand just how hard headed and arrogant Jack Sparrow can be. I'm just glad the two of you are on speaking terms. He seems to care for you dearly, Olivia." She assured with a smile, causing her friend to roll her eyes once more before laying back on the bed. Jack Sparrow only cared for himself. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

The younger girl giggled and took her leave towards her own bedroom. She might have been born at night but it hadn't been _last_ night. Jack Sparrow was in love.

~

"I am most certainly _NOT_ in love with her! She's a... bloody hell she's not even a friend... she's nothing to me!"

How dare William Turner accuse him of being in _love_ - with a woman - when he and everyone else knew that; "My first and _only_ love is the sea!" Jack added with a growl of anger - watching Will return from the back room of the blacksmiths shop holding a candle.

"Do you have any rum?"

"No."

Will sighed at his company before lighting two of the four lanterns in the small room. His plan was to make a beautiful sword - the best he had ever wielded - for the Governor as a wedding gift - a thank you for allowing his daughter to marry such a man.

"No rum? You and that girl are meant for each other." Jack growled, idly wondering if there was any rum left on his ship. Surely the crewmen hadn't got into it? He was almost to exhausted to go check. _Almost_. "Fine, I'll be back and when I return with the rum you can't have any."

"Shouldn't you get some rest?" It was nearly morning and truth be told Will was tired of listening to Jack rant - something he never seemed to quit doing unless he was asleep; and even then it was only a blessing. Will gathered his tools to begin work on the sword - watching Jack find his way to the door and excuse himself to go in search for rum. He nodded his head in goodbye and went back to the task at hand - wondering if it was possible to marry Elizabeth tomorrow instead of the next day - just to get Jack Sparrow out of his hair.


	3. The Wedding

"Ahh, there ye be." Jack murmered, pulling a half empty bottle of rum from a hiding place in the captain's den. He pulled the cork out quickly and took a long drink. This bottle was one of the few that hadn't been watered down and the crew would surely hang him if they knew of it. Lucky for him it would be gone in a matter of moments and no one would ever have to find out about it.

"Jack?"

_Bloody hell._

He turned around quickly - surprised to see Olivia standing at the opening of his room - looking as beautiful as ever. "What do I owe the pleasure, love? Shouldn't you be getting your rest?" Olivia just smiled and slinked towards him, closing the door behind herself as it latched.

"I couldn't sleep." She stated, matter-of-factly, before crossing the room and taking the bottle of rum from him. Jack protested for a moment, watching in disbelief as she turned the bottle up and took a hard, needed drink before placing it back in his hand. Their fingers touched suddenly - sending an electric shock between them. Olivia smiled, idly running her index finger down his chest - stopping just at the top of his pants. Their eyes met - innocent blue hues flickering something more. The lantern in the back of the room caused her eyes to glow with passion - Jack remembered that look all to well. "We should start over, Jack. As if nothing ever happened between us. A clean slate." She continued, her voice low and sexy. Jack's eyes wandered over her body - the tight corset causing her breasts to look fuller and her waist to have a bit of a woman's curve.

He swallowed hard.

"Liv, dear. You really don't know what your doing to me." He whispered, grabbing her hand as it began to move past his belt and further south. He held her there in shock, trying to figure out what her plans were and if she was even real. It hadn't been the first time something like this had happened - months at sea with a bunch of disgusting men it wasn't unlikely to fantasize about something like this - especially Olivia. "I know what I'm doing." She assured, leaning into him as she forced her mouth on his and kissed him deeply.

Jack was all but happy to return the kiss but deeper and with more pent up passion then Olivia was expecting. She pulled away from him - breathing hard and pushed him back onto the small bed, crawling on top of him quickly.

"This isn't right. Where did you learn to be so aggressive?"

She just smiled and pinned his hands back behind his head, squirming her body over his - causing a low groan of pleasure to pass his lips. "Singapore." She whispered into his ear, kissing the lobe before moving down to his neck. Another moan passed between them. "Singapore? You've never been to..." Jack opened his eyes and she was gone - vanished into thin air and he wasn't in his cabin and the rum had been a dream as well.

"Olivia?"

He pushed himself up from the small cot in Will's shop and groaned, realization of the nights activities finally flooding back into his conscious. He had went in search for a bottle of rum - finding nothing in the cellar of his ship nor in the small hiding spot in his cabin. After a quick search through the sleeping crewmen he returned to Will's house and fell asleep promptly on the cot.

It was just a dream.

"Beg your pardon?" Will asked, looking over at Jack who seemed to be dazed from whatever dream he was having. He had been mumbling something about _"The Rum"_ and Olivia and Singapore since he fell asleep. "Nothing.." Jack muttered, shifting his weight on the uncomfortable cot.

~

"There are several newly built homes down by the shore. Little flooding there. The town is nice. Nothing like Tortuga I would imagine." Elizabeth explained, pointing towards the docs were several workers were busy building nice homes for families. Unfortunately, Olivia had no family to share a home like that with. "To big... isn't there something smaller? Something for a girl like me with no family nor wish of a husband?"

Elizabeth looked at her seriously. No wish of a husband? That's what women were for - to be wooed by a man, have babies, make families. Olivia was talking crazy. "There are several nice, single men in this town, Olivia. I'm sure any of them would love to wed you, you are a beautiful girl."

Olivia blushed at the thought but her expression quickly changed once Jack came into few - having heard their conversation. He remained quiet - which was strange for Jack Sparrow and eyed Olivia for a long moment.

"Now your to be wed? Who's the lucky man?"

Jealousy dripped from his words causing Elizabeth to giggle and run off towards William who stood in the alleyway. The thought of Olivia finding a husband so soon to arrival at Port Royal wasn't surprising but gut wrenchingly painful at the same time.

"Elizabeth and I were just talking of such things, Jack. I find it rather painful to think of another man like Daniel coming into my life." She assured quietly - watching Elizabeth wrap her arms around William and give him a small kiss on the lips. Those two were so in love it was almost sickening. "Not all men will be like that scurvy dog, love. I assure you of that."

"I'm not so sure, Jack. Seems every man in my life has turned out to be just that."

With that said, Olivia pushed past him - brushing against his chest slightly as she made her way towards Elizabeth who was waving her over. "Will and I are going to speak with the preacher, Olivia. You wouldn't mind if Jack continued our tour would you? Seems he knows his way around this isle just as well as I do." Olivia turned her head to look at Jack - who seemed calmer then normal and lost in his own thoughts.

Nothing good could come from this.

~

"Will you be happy here?" Jack asked, escorting Olivia through the town. "I mean _really_ happy, love?"

She shrugged her bony shoulders and sighed at the thought. Of course she wasn't going to be happy, once Elizabeth was married to Will she wouldn't have the time nor the desire to befriend her and Jack, he would be gone before the last wedding bell rang. She could tell he was already starting to itch from the lack of open ocean.

"What kind of answer is that?"

"What does it matter, Jack? This is a fine town and I'm sure to find a decent man here. That's all that really matters."

More talk of Olivia finding a man to woo her and make her happy. Jack bit the inside of his jaw hard - stopping himself from blurting out things he knew were a lie. He wasn't that man she was looking for - someone to work in a blacksmith shop or at the docs like an honest man. He belonged on the water where he was free and Olivia, she deserved better then him.

Jack looked down at the ground - ashamed at the reality in his thoughts. Olivia did deserve someone better then a two bit pirate. "I wish I could be that man for you, Olivia." He whispered, catching the surprise in those crystal blue eyes of hers. She hadn't been expecting him to say that. "I've thought about it forever it seems. I would sit on that ship and ponder its advantages... adventure and freedom... but the nights were always bitter along with the rum and the company. Just a bunch of fowl mouths mongrels."

"Why are you telling me this Jack? You telling me this is not going to change the fact that you'll be gone by nightfall on the eve of Elizabeth and Will's wedding, correct?"

Jack hesitated.

"As I thought," Olivia groaned in disbelief and let go of his arm, "You are a terrible person, I hope you know that." She stated, truthfully - hurting his feelings a little as she turned from him and began walking back towards the Governors house. Surely Elizabeth was finished speaking with their preacher by now - she couldn't stand another moment with Jack Sparrow and his mind tricks.

"Olivia, please... just give me a minute."

"A minute for what, Jack? To tell me that your sorry and that I'm better off here with strangers then with you on that bloody curse of a ship? That it's _bad luck_ for a woman to aboard a ship and sail with the captain? That it's to dangerous for the likes of me. I've heard it all before."

Jack grabbed Olivia by the arm and jerked her back towards him - glaring at her with a seriousness that overwhelmed them both. Jack was usually full of good cheer, making jokes - flirting and not having a care in the seven seas but now as they stood there with the hot sun baking down on them it was painfully obvious that he wasn't in the mood nor joking with her in any way.

"I'm in _love_ with you, girl. You can't see it but its something powerful and real and it scares the hell out of me but I don't know what to do about it or how to make it stop. You've haunted me for ten years."

His voice was low - so soft she barely heard as his teeth ground together in frustration. Jack was angry - angry that he couldn't be all the things Olivia needed him to be, angry that she was right and he would leave her again after Elizabeth and Will wed. He didn't know how to please her.

"Make what stop?" Olivia asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion. Jack's hold on her arm was becoming stronger by the minute - the pain inside of him was nearly to much to bear anymore. It had been a _bad_ idea to go to Tortuga. "These feelings that I have for you. It's apparent that you don't share them nor do I blame you but why are you torturing me?"

"Torturing you?"

Jack sighed. Even he knew when he wasn't making any sense. It was no use - he couldn't talk to her nor make any sense of what his feelings were towards her. He cared for her so much - the very thought of someone bringing her harm made him go red with hate but in all reality he was the only one bringing her pain now.

"You deserve someone better then me, Liv."

Olivia stared at Jack in disbelief as he exhaled and began walking towards the blacksmith shop - leaving her alone in the street with her own thoughts. It was apparent they were driving each other crazy and Port Royal just wasn't big enough for the both of them.

Olivia glanced around the beautiful room filled with white lace and silver wedding bells. Delicate streamers of white and silver cascaded down the columns at the front of the church while bouquets of flowers were arranged at each sitting for the guests. It looked like a celebration fit for a queen and Elizabeth looked stunning in her satin lace gown.

She had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life but it pained her to think that something this wonderful would never happen to her - especially with the man she had once hoped.

~

Jack Sparrow sat quietly in the back of the room - hidden by the majority of the guests - feeling rather out of place in the church setting. It seemed as though the preachers eyes were on him at all times and it caused his skin to crawl. Although you wouldn't think it by looking at him he was a God fearing man.

Will Turner had been a good friend to him in the past and he felt obligated to attend his wedding to the beautiful Ms. Swann but in all honesty he just wanted to be as far away from Port Royal as his ship would allow. Olivia Winslet would surely be the death of him if he didn't vacate the isle soon.

~

"Olivia! Olivia, dear! Miss Elizabeth desires to speak with you - it is of great importance and we must hurry."

The wedding ceremony was to begin when the large clock in the middle of the town rang twelve. They had twenty minutes.

"She's down this way." The maid assured, half pulling Olivia down the hall and into the brides chambers. Elizabeth was sitting at the vanity looking as beautiful as ever with her hair pulled back in tight curls. A circle of flowers held the long veil over the nervous expression on her face. "Olivia, one of my bridesmaids has taken ill. You are the only person I know that can fit into her dress - will you stand in for her?" She asked, her worried expression showing through the forced smile.

"Of course, Elizabeth. You've been so kind to me these past few days I would do anything to help."

With that said one of the maids grabbed her arm and jerked her towards a smaller vanity and began yanking on her hair with a comb and pick. "We'll have you dolled up and ready to wed in minutes, mam." She teased with a smile - begging Olivia's pardon as she pulled a little to hard on her golden strands.

~

Jack stood to his feet nervously as an elderly lady at the piano began to play the wedding march and the guests took their stand - turning to watch the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk into the room together before Elizabeth and the Governor. Olivia glanced towards Jack - unmistakable in the crowd with his pirates clothes and long, thick hair - meeting his eyes quickly before she returned to her task and took the arm of the groomsman that escorted her down the isle.

His dark eyes burned into her back but she restrained herself from looking his way - running her hands down the beautiful dress Elizabeth had picked out for the wedding. The fabric was smooth like silk but light and comfortable against her skin - long white lace and pink satin with a deep purple corset. The maids had fixed her hair lovely - long soft curls with small flowers here and there. She was a vision - as lovely as the bride herself. Jack wiped the drool from his lips and took in a needed breath. He was in Gods house and in the presence of the Lord - he shouldn't be having these feelings but Olivia was so tempting, like a forbidden fruit he just had to taste.

Jack sighed, thinking of anything but the beautiful woman standing just a few feet away. He finally set eyes on the lady at the piano - snarling his nose at the thought before returning his gaze to Olivia.

Somewhere between Olivia walking by him and standing at the front Elizabeth and Will had came into the picture and were murmuring to one another. A few of the women stood with their tissues to their eyes - the men staring blankly - Olivia staring at him. Jack didn't know what to do - or if he should do anything. He had tempted the devil many times before but now there was so much at stake. He didn't want to leave Port Royal with Olivia hating him and he knew he was on thin ice when it came to her anyway so he returned to his seat and looked at the rings on his hands.

"Do you, Will Turner take Elizabeth Swann to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health - till death do you part?"

"I do." Will croaked nervously, smiling at Elizabeth as they took each others hands. They stared lovingly into one another's eyes. "And do you, Ms. Swann take Will Turner to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health - till death do you part?"

Olivia and Jacks eyes met again.

"I do."

~

Elizabeth and Will had vanished to their newly built home in town to bask in one another's marital glory; leaving Olivia alone to wander the streets in her beautiful wedding gift - the bridesmaid dress. She really did look to fancy to be walking along the town without a man by her side but she hadn't much else to pick from when it came to wardrobe.

It was going to be hard living here.

The unmistakable sight of black sails against a deep blue sky caused a sigh of regret past through her lips as she turned her head in dismay. The Governor was allowing her to stay in one of the smaller houses along the shore until she found a suitable husband so she decided to make way towards shore and figure the rest out once she got there.

~

"Alright ye bunch of land lovers! We've been docked here to long! Bring up the sails full stride and get this vessel in the water!" Mr. Gibbs yelled loudly - watching as the men went their ways and began pulling ropes and swabbing decks. They were all a little to eager to get back to the sea but a few of the men still enjoyed the sights on land.

"What do we have here? A stow away? Not bad on the eyes like the last one we threw overboard." One of the large men declared, grabbing Olivia's arm with a greasy - dirty hand. He jerked her towards him and took in a deep breath of her hair - grinning a toothless grin as she cried out and jerked her arm away. "Keep your hands to yourself. I'm here to see Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ye be the whore that's kept us from the sea all this time, aye? I have half mind to throw you overboard myself." Another pirate growled, leering towards her as she backed up into someone's chest and yelped in surprise. Perhaps boarding the Black Pearl one last time - just to say goodbye to an old friend wasn't such a good idea. Olivia turned around slowly and looked up at the man she had bumped into - thankful to see Jack staring down at her.

"Jack. I..."

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't seem happy to see her nor was there any comfort in his voice or compassion for her actions. A woman boarding a ship without the captains knowing or the act of parlay was a foolish act indeed. She really didn't know the dangers she had opened herself to just now - these men hadn't seen a woman in months - some years.

"I just wanted to say goodbye Jack. Wish you a safe voyage and see if you'll come visit if you happen upon these shores again."

She knew better then that - the look he was giving her told her that he wouldn't be back. He wasn't a man to make the same mistake twice. Jack closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his index finger and thumb over the lids - the pain in her voice caused his stomach to ache - right in the center like a tight ball of grief. He opened his eyes after a moment and placed his hands on her arms, surprised at how cold they felt. She was still wearing the dress Elizabeth had given her after the ceremony - her hair still up in pins and flowers. Another deep shot of pain took place in his abdomen.

"That be yer piece of ass there captain or can the rest of us have a taste?"

Jack spun around quickly and drew his pistol - cocking and pointing it at the pirate who had said such a thing's head.

"If another word slips past that vile snakes tongue of yours I'll kill you where you stand." He growled, narrowing his eyes in all seriousness of the situation. The pirate muttered his apologies and took a few steps back before disappearing below the deck. The crowd that had gathered scattered quickly and they were left nearly alone on the deck besides Mr. Gibbs. Jack took Olivia by the hand and guided her towards his cabin - turning his head to the side as he passed Gibbs.

"Do not set sail until you have my word - tell the crewmen to take a walk."

"Aye, captain."


	4. Lost

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual situations - be warned! Also, please forgive because I am not the worlds best smut writer. Enjoy!_

Jack closed his cabin door softly and latched the lock - Mr. Gibbs was a good man but didn't follow orders nearly as well as he would hope. He wouldn't set sail of course but that wouldn't stop him from barging into the room to tattle on one of the other pirates if need be.

"You won't be back, will you?" Olivia asked - needing to know the answer even though she felt it already. She couldn't half blame him for wanting to vacate this island as quickly as possible - even though they were trying they had done nothing but argue the whole time. If she could take it back she would but that didn't help her much now. Hind sight was 20/20.

"Olivia..."

Jack watched her expression fall and her eyes go to her hands, picking at her nails to keep from thinking about it. She didn't want to cry - at least not until he was far, far away from Port Royal. Perhaps it was better this way, Jack would have his precious ocean and she could start her life over - forgetting all about her childhood with the vicious pirate.

A sob escaped her at the thought of completely forgetting about Jack Sparrow.

"Liv, darling."

"Why do you do these things, Jack? What did I ever do to make you hate me so?" She asked, looking up at him now with tears threatening to fall. For the life of her she couldn't understand why he didn't want to be with her. She wasn't an ugly girl - not nearly as voluptuous as women she had seen in town but the way Jack stared at her it was apparent that he liked what he saw. "You're the only person I've ever wanted, Jack..." Olivia whispered, returning her gaze to her hands.

"Do you know how hard this is for me? Look at you - any man would be half crazy not to take you in his arms and never let go but I'm pirate and things are different for pirates. We have more obligations and bigger dreams then mere men."

This conversation was surely on the path as all their other conversations the past few days which caused them both to sigh at the thought and remain quiet. Neither wanted nor had the energy to go down that path again.

"Okay Jack. I didn't come here to speak of such things or try and make you stay out of pity. I honestly just wanted to say goodbye." She assured quietly, standing to her feet from the bed and opening her arms in an attempt at a friendly hug. Jack raised an eyebrow and opened his arms as well, wrapping them tightly around her thin body. He held her there for what seemed like decades - breathing in the scent of her hair.

For the first time in his life Jack Sparrow knew he was an idiot.

Olivia finally let go of her friend and forced a happy smile. "Stay safe, Jack." She whispered, turning to take her leave from The Black Pearl. If she could just make it back to the shore and into her make-shift home she could begin to get her life back together. Jack Sparrow would always be a part of her but she wasn't going to fret over him anymore. He had made his decision and all she could do was accept it. She waited for him to say something but he never did, just watched her move a little closer to the cabin door with each step.

"Olivia."

Her fingers grasped the handle of the door, stopping when he said her name - feeling his hands on her shoulders as she turned slowly to face him. Before she could take a breath to speak Jack's mouth found hers and he kissed her hard - with every bit of pent up passion he held deep inside himself. A whimper of pleasure and confusion passed between them as she welcomed his weight against her body.

"Jack, I..." Olivia broke away from him but they stayed close - his eyes wandering down her face, to her neck and then her breasts. "I'm not very skillful in this type of fashion." She breathed nervously, staring up at him as realization took over.

A virgin? Jack felt he would simply explode then and there. How could she be a virgin? She had been married once before. Then again, the man she was married didn't seem to show her much interest and he wouldn't think she would allow such man to ever lay a hand on her.

Jack leaned his head down and began kissing her again - harder this time as he tongue pressed against her lips and dipped inside, causing another soft moan of pleasure to pass between them. His hands roamed skillfully down her body, caressing her breasts through the thin material of her dress and he could feel her melting into his touch.

Olivia felt as if she were dreaming - that this wasn't real - Jack would never act so bold towards her but the way his hands traveled down her sides and cupped her backside with a strong grasp before moving up her back and into her hair caused her to realize it was real and this was happening.

They broke away from one another again quickly - gasping for needed air as Jack stared into Olivia's eyes, trying to find a small glimmer of hope that she wanted this to happen as badly as he did. He had waited for a moment like this for over ten years - a second chance to show her just how badly he did love and want her. Even if he couldn't stay docked on this vile island forever he needed her now - more then she'd ever realize.

"I need you." He murmured suddenly, looking into Olivia's lustful eyes as she searched his face. She needed him as well but it scared her to think that after their actions he would be gone and she would be left feeling more empty then before. "I want to feel you." Jack continued, now whispering into her ear - causing her legs to nearly go limp. His breath caught in the back of his throat, lips trailing down her neck to her collarbone where he stopped and took in a breath. Just the thought of her wriggling beneath him made a soft moan escape his lips - feeling her nipples harden at his touch as he licked a trail back up her neck, resting his lips at her ear. "What do you say, love?"

"Jack, I've never..."

"I won't hurt you. I would never..." He whispered, gazing down at her body again. He had never been so turned on in all of his life. "..you are magnificent.." He breathed - guiding her willing body back towards the small bed as he sat her down - never taking his eyes from hers as she laid back and he advanced on top of her - working the laces from her corset with a restrained yearning. After a few moments she was lying there with her dress on the floor and Jacks arms around her naked body as they kissed, softer this time and her hands snaked through his open shirt and removed it just as quickly.

Jacks cool tongue traced a wet line from Olivia's neck to her collarbone before moving down between the valley of her breasts and then to her navel. "_Jack!_", she moaned, running her fingers through the thick mound of hair on his head, digging her nails into his shoulders nervously as he continued down the path of her stomach - kissing her thighs open as his hands pried them apart and two fingers disappeared inside of her - moving tormentingly slow against her soft skin. Her back arched as his fingers were replaced with the coolness of his tongue - running just the tip against her clit then inside - tasting her. The real Olivia - bitter sweet, something better then rum or anything he had ever tasted.

Her reaction was so powerful - her pleasure so intense she tried to squirm away but instead of allowing that he gripped her tightly around the waist - holding her in place as he gave her the most pleasure his could muster. She was making it very hard for him to restrain himself - her fingers tangled in his hair, begging him - pleading for more of this wondrous torment. He could feel the heat from her once cold body now, warming him as his hands freely roamed her sides - pulling her down to meet his mouth.

Without warning Olivia let out a howl of passion - her back arching as she climaxed hard, eyes closed. She felt as if she had been torn from the world - her body humming quietly as she fell back into reality. Her eyes opened after a moment to see Jack hovering above her - watching her with a fascinated look on his features. "You're beautiful.." He assured, more to himself then anything as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck - feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to breathe.

~

"Bloody captain be smitten by that whore.. keepin' us from our beloved ocean.."

The crewmen stood at the edge of the ship - watching their captain walk along the shore with the woman they had picked up in Tortuga four nights ago. It was obvious to anyone with a set of eyes that Jack Sparrow was in love with that girl, and she with him.

"We may never get of this bloody spit of land."

~

"I guess you'll be going, then?" Olivia asked, standing at the door of her new home. It was twice as small as the shack they shared as children. Jack's face was expressionless as he stood before her - eyes still glazed over from the passion they had just shared. This was surely to be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. "I told Gibbs we set sail by morn'.." He croaked, silently praying that she not bring up anything to ruin his mood or moment.

Olivia just nodded her head in understanding and forced a smile.

"Would you like to join me tonight, then? Just until day break.."

Jack smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask." He assured, ushering her inside of the house. There was a small living area/kitchen and a bed in a back room. "It was very kind of the Governor to allow me this safe haven for now, don't you think? I haven't properly thanked you for bringing me here, Jack."

"I think you have, love."

Olivia blushed at the thought.

"I really will miss you, Captian."

Jack took Olivia by the hand as they went into the small bedroom and laid back on the bed. A small lantern flickered from the kitchen - illuminating them in a soft orange glow. He turned over on his side and held himself up by his elbow - running a hand over Olivia's dress softly. If truth be known he was going to miss her as well - especially after what they had just experienced together. He had been with several women but none had ever left him with this feeling - a feeling he couldn't quite describe.

Olivia closed her eyes - the smile on her lips never fading as she felt Jack's hands on her body, his fingers through her hair as she dozed off into a dreamless sleep. After a few minutes he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pushed himself from the bed - covering her with a blanket one of the maids had made to keep her warm.

"I love you, Olivia. In all honesty I do... please forgive me." He whispered, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and sitting it on the dining table as he made his way back to his ship. Gibbs was standing at the helm waiting for him to return - yelling at the men to make way from Port Royal. "Welcome aboard, captain. You look as though something's troubling you? Should we wait to set sail?"

"No. By all means set sail! I'll be in my cabin." He muttered, holding his hand over his heart. If it were physically possible he felt as though it had broke in half where he stood - the slow ache from his stomach suddenly hitting him in the center of his chest. "Farewell... Olivia.. farewell.."

~

That morning Olivia woke slowly - glancing around the vacant room. Not that she hadn't half expected to be alone when she woke but there had been that small ray of hope that Jack would be there and he would stay with her.

She had been foolish to think such a thing.

With a sigh she pushed herself from the uncomfortable bed and went to the kitchen - searching for something worth eating. That's when she found the mysterious note lying on the table - her name half scribbled on the outside in black ink. It read:

_Dearest Olivia,_

I am a shameful man for leaving you in such way but you deserve so much better then I could afford. A pirates life is nothing for a woman in your standards to have to endure and I want the best for you. It kills me to leave you now but the sea is calling to me and I must oblige - please keep safe and a weathered eye on the horizon. Know that whenever you doubt - I am thinking of you always. I love you, Olivia - more then you will ever know.

Sincerely,

Captain Jack Sparrow

Olivia felt her knees go weak with grief as she sat down at the table and buried her face in her hands. She had held back her sorrow for to long as it came flooding back to her at full force - causing her to cry harder now then she had ever cried before.

It had been two months, ten days - fourteen hours and several long, hard minutes since Jack Sparrow had left Port Royal and the slow ache in the center of his chest hadn't faded a bit. He groaned at the thought and clutched his chest for a moment - watching as Gibbs and a few younger men tied The Black Pearl to a doc.

He was going to be sick.

~

The small house Olivia once lived now looked weathered and unused - no lanterns welcomed him as he knocked on the door and waited potentially. He would either have his girl leap into his arms with happiness or spit in his face from heart break. Either way he had to see her - look into those sapphire blue eyes and let her know that he couldn't live without her.

No one ever came to the door.

"Bloody hell..."

~

Elizabeth looked up from her knitting as someone knocked on her front door. William was working late at the blacksmiths shop so she couldn't figure out who would come to her home at such an hour. She stood from the chair and made her way to the door - peaking out the small hole to see Jack Sparrow standing disgruntled before her.

The door swung open and they stared at each other for a long moment without speaking. Jack looked tired - his eyes red from grief and the weather. She idly wondered if he _knew_. "Jack... please, come in from the rain."

A crack of thunder behind him made his legs work and he allowed himself inside. "Where is she?" He croaked, the emotion in his voice apparent and Elizabeth worried that he might start to cry. "_Jack_, I've had the entire royal navy searching for you." She whispered - the memories of the past few weeks flooding back to her now. Olivia Winslet had been a good girl - a dear friend and her only flaw in life was loving Jack Sparrow.

A man who hadn't loved her back - not the way she longed to be loved.

"She loved you, Jack."

Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion - taking the offered seat as she felt his legs would buckle beneath him. The color was quickly fading from his cheeks and though she thought he couldn't look more pitiful his brow creased and a look of pure sorrow fell onto his handsome features.

"Why are we speaking in past tenses? _Where_ is she?"

"Olivia is gone, Jack. She's passed."

He swallowed hard; feeling his stomach turn and vomit rise into his throat. _Passed?_

"I don't understand... how? She was in good health when I left her."

He had, indeed left her - causing the poor girl to go sick with grief. The men that worked at the docs had found her by the shore one night - soon after Jack had left - lying face down in the warm Caribbean water. The towns doctor couldn't find a reason for her untimely death but that her heart had grew weak over the years and something had finally caused it to stop.

She had died from a broken heart but Elizabeth hadn't the nerve to tell Jack that - afraid that he would blame himself and that would be to much to bare. She knew that Jack cared for Olivia but not quite enough to do something about it. A sob escaped Jack's throat as he buried his face in a ring covered hand. Elizabeth took leave towards the kitchen and started brewing a pot of tea - silently praying that it would soothe his ache the best it could.

~

"Captain hadn't slept in months, boy. It's a shame really.. the fate of his misses - this news will surely sour with cap'n Jack."

Will nodded his head in agreement as he passed one of the crewmen on Jack's ship - the once lively crew seemed more somber tonight - mostly keeping to themselves, trying not to anger the captain who was beside himself with grief. None of them had never known a captain to cry before but half couldn't blame him and the other cried with him at the thought of such a lovely girl being taken from this world so young. Elizabeth had returned to the living quarters moments after telling Jack of Olivia's fate to find him gone - back on The Black Pearl and ordering the men to set sail.

William Turner had returned home from work soon after and Elizabeth had begged him to find Jack before he left and talk to him. Try to comfort him as a friend because she didn't think he would be able to live with the news Port Royal offered. Jack Sparrow was a strong, brave man but Olivia had been everything to him.

"I can't let ye go in thar, boy. Captain's orders." Gibbs muttered sadly, glancing over at Will in all seriousness. Jack had said that no man nor woman be allowed in his chambers and if Gibbs did in fact allow such a thing he would be the first to walk the plank. Will pushed past Gibbs and shoved the thin wood - breaking the latch. They both stood wide eyed as the door swung open and Jack spun around - glaring at them with his sword drawn. "I told him, captain! He wouldn't listen!"

Jack walked towards the door slowly - his eyes red and face tear stained. For once in Will's life - or at least for the first time facing Jack - he was actually scared. "Jack - I'm sorry to intrude but I wanted to see you before you set sail. Won't you talk to me for just a moment before you leave?"

"Go back to yer bonnie lass, boy. You haven't any idea how quickly she could be taken from you." Jack muttered, the anger in his eyes didn't compare to the grief in his voice. He looked like hell warmed over. "Jack, _please_..."

"What is it? What could you possibly have to say to me, William Turner? Should you be telling me that I _fucked up_ the first time I left her and the second I was just asking for something like this to happen? I'm not a good man like you and your little tot for a wife seems to think just ask Olivia, if you could."

Will didn't know what to say to that.

"Do you want to know why I came back here, Will? In two months I haven't slept! Haven't ate nor drank anything that could quench the lust inside," Jack placed his hand over his heart. "Every time I close my eyes I see her - staring at me with that beautiful face and I want her... wanted to be wherever she was - _damn_ the whole _fucking_ ocean straight to the fiery pits of hell but now... now she's gone... and I was foolish to ever leave her in the first place.."

~

Two weeks later..

The room swayed with the waves of an angry ocean - wind and rain beating against the massive ship he called home. "..bloody hell, Gibbs... hold 'er steady would you?" Jack growled, placing one hand on the bottle of rum that threatened to fall from the small table in his cabin as he flipped through the pages of an antique book with the other. From his readings - which wasn't his specialty - he had found out that a one Davy Jone's Chest held more secrets and powers then most men knew of.

Some men claimed that it held the power to control the ocean and all the creatures and ships that dwelled - others said it was a myth that only children and fools spoke of. Well Jack knew better then the latter - he had been face to face with Davy Jone's once before and although it wasn't his fondest place to be; _He wanted that chest._

More now then ever before. 

To be continued...


End file.
